


Truth or Dare: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Mechanisms - Freeform, sasha and tim conspire, season one archive crew goes to a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Jon chooses truth. Martin chooses dare. These choices have their consequences.The team goes to a bar after work and discoveries are made by all.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Podfic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Truth or Dare: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563801) by [voiceless_terror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceless_terror/pseuds/voiceless_terror). 



> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out! I'm @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mb-vp9-z8ODKivNXB2t28Z2DfhU-RZ53/view?usp=sharinghttps://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mb-vp9-z8ODKivNXB2t28Z2DfhU-RZ53/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
